1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a dual-card connector, and more particularly to a dual-card connector capable of improving an elaboration extent of a mobile phone.
2. The Related Art
Mobile phones have become indispensable communication tools. With a fast competence and technology development, performance of the mobile phone is developed quickly, such as dual SIM (Subscriber Identification Module) card and dual-standby function. Currently, the dual SIM card and dual-standby function is realized by a dual-card connector. The dual-card connector includes an insulating housing which defines two receiving spaces for receiving the dual SIM cards arranged along a transverse direction of the insulating housing. However, the arrangement of the receiving spaces occupies a larger space along the transverse direction of the mobile phone that is disadvantaged for the mobile phone to reach an elaboration extent.